


Who's A Good Kitten

by LadyStarFox



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Light Spanking, My First AO3 Post, Oral Sex, Please Be Kind To The Author, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStarFox/pseuds/LadyStarFox
Summary: Hi all *waves shyly* So, I've never really done anything like this before - shared my work with a vast platform of people. (I have co- authored a fic on here, though that seems less daunting than this) Only a select few (and by few, I mean one singular person) has ever truly read my ramblings. And I owe this person the world for pushing me to become better at writing and now to sharing that writing with others. So, please forgive me if this isn't the best or edited properly. I'd love to hear your thoughts about this little one shot, I'm trying to improve my skillset in smut lol. I'll quit my rambling here. Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Who's A Good Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all *waves shyly* So, I've never really done anything like this before - shared my work with a vast platform of people. (I have co- authored a fic on here, though that seems less daunting than this) Only a select few (and by few, I mean one singular person) has ever truly read my ramblings. And I owe this person the world for pushing me to become better at writing and now to sharing that writing with others. So, please forgive me if this isn't the best or edited properly. I'd love to hear your thoughts about this little one shot, I'm trying to improve my skillset in smut lol. I'll quit my rambling here. Enjoy!

“Have you been good for me, kitten?”

His fingers combed through Rey’s hair as she knelt at the foot of the bed. Naked, just like he had asked her to be when he got home. 

“Yes, daddy,” she spoke, voice soft in their dim room. 

Kylo hummed his approval while toeing off his dress shoes, fingers working to loosen the knot of his tie in tandem. 

“You did what I asked you to do?”

She nodded, eyes not meeting his, instead watching as he pushed the shoes aside. 

“Show me.”

Biting at her lower lip, Rey slowly stood from the floor. Still not meeting his eyes as she turned and leaned her body over the bed. The silk sheets rubbing at her aching nipples, the hard wood of the footboard digging into her shins when she spread her legs just so, revealing the slight glint of a deep red gem nestled between her ass cheeks. 

The sound of his belt clinked in the silence when he pulled it free from his belt loops. “Such a good kitten, doing what I asked,” he purred, pulling the thick leather through his hands. Folding it over until he could hold it easily in one hand, he trailed the edge of it up the back of her thigh to the crease of her ass cheek. 

Her reaction to the belt was visible with her trembling, the subtle shift of weight from one foot to the other, how her fingers bit into the silk for something to ground her. Chuckling lowly under his breath, he brought the leather back and whipped it forward with the flick of the wrist. The cracking sound it made against the supple flesh of her ass rang through the room with her muffled cry into the sheets. 

The action wasn’t meant to punish but to heighten the suspense of what was to come. Keep her on her toes with the unexpected action. 

Kylo’s hand came to soothe the growing red mark on her sun kissed skin. Kneading the muscle to ease the bite.

“You’ve been so, so good for me, Rey,” he cooed, dipping his fingers lower to skim along her inner thighs. “Doing everything I ask of you all week without a single complaint. Do you like pleasing me?”

Her head bobbed quickly in a nod, “Yes, daddy, I do. I love making you happy.”

“Oh, you make me so happy, kitten.” Pulling his hand free from between her legs, he grasped her arm and helped her stand. 

Brushing his finger up along her jaw, he smiled faintly and tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “On your knees again. Unbutton my pants.”

She was quick to comply. Her small hands deftly undoing the button and pulling the zipper down with a lick of her lips. He was already hard from the moment he saw the plug nestled in her ass. The outline of his cock pressed firm within the confines of his dress slacks when her slim fingers traced along it, not daring to take it out until he told her too. 

What had he done to deserve such a good girl?

Combing his fingers through her hair again, gently forcing her head back enough so his eyes captured the bright hazel of her own. 

“Go on,” he urged in a soft whisper. “Take out my cock, kitten.”

Her tongue swiped over her bottom lip in anticipation as she reached into his pants. Soft fingers wrapping around his hard length, giving a teasing stroke before pulling free of the confines of his clothing. 

He smirked at the soft whimper that caught in her throat as she licked her lips again, her eyes glued to the bead of precome that had gathered at the tip. Once more she slowly stroked down and then back up his cock, before she lifted her eyes to his again, silently begging for permission. 

Gathering up her hair in his hand, he held it up and out of the way and gave her the subtlest of nods. 

She hadn’t needed to be told twice. Her lips parted eagerly and her tongue laved around the head of his cock, collecting that bead of precome with a soft moan.

Her tongue traced every inch of his cock at a pace that told him she was savoring every moment. The way it curled around the head of him. Teased at the glans. Roamed the thick vein on the underside. It was like she was paying homage to his cock. And he loved every moment of it. 

Soon though he ended her fun. Gripping at the hair in his hand, he tugged it up and back, forcing her to look at him. His other hand caressed down the side of her face. Reaching her reddening lips, he pressed his thumb against them until she parted them under the pressure. Her tongue swiping across the calloused pad of it playfully. 

“Daddy’s gunna fuck this sweet mouth of yours, kitten.” 

He smirked at her immediate response to hum appreciatively while her body vibrated in excitement. 

“You’re going to keep those beautiful eyes on me the entire time. Understand?”

She nodded and settled back on her heels, hands palm up where they rested on the tops of her thighs. 

“So good,” he crooned,cradling her head between his hands as he positioned his cock head at her lips. She was so beautiful, too beautiful to be with him. But when she looked up at him with those bright hazel eyes, glazed over with need and devotion, and for the briefest of moments he truly believed that he deserved her. 

“Open.”

Rey obeyed without hesitation, her soft reddened lips parted allowing his cock to slide between them. 

In, in, in he went until her nose was pressed into the neatly trimmed thatch of dark hair above his cock. 

His fingers gripped into the back of her skull just hard enough to warn her not to move. His head tilting back in bliss as the warm wetness of her mouth enveloped his cock so well. The muscles in her throat squeezing him just right, he’d cum right then if he wasn’t careful. 

Taking in a slow, deep breath through his nose, Kylo looked back down at her. Still pressed flush to his body, not a single sign of resistance or gag reflex from her yet. 

She’d been practicing and now he could see the success of all her hard work. 

Bright eyes reverently looking upwards just as he’d commanded, a slow smile curled the corner of his lips and he caressed a hand down her neck. Once again wondering what he had done in this life or previous to be graced by her. 

He’d reward her later for such obedience.

Until then, he drew his hips back just as slowly as he had tilted them forward. Drawing out his cock so just the head of him was wrapped between her lips. Smirking, he rubbed his thumb back and forth across her temple where it rested. 

“So good,” he crooned softly.

It was the last thing he did that was tender. His hips pushed forward, burying his cock back in her mouth, down her throat until he felt the muscles convulse as she gagged at the sudden intrusion. He shushed her, holding her head tighter between his hands while he thrusted in and out of her mouth. 

The drool began to ooze out the corners of her mouth, her nostrils flaring with the effort to keep breathing normally, there were even tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as his balls slapped under her chin. 

And those eyes were still on his. Bright and devoting while he started to lose himself in the hot, wet feeling of her mouth. Kylo’s lips were parted, slack with the pleasure that was building at the base of his spine. His eyes beginning to glaze over, a primitive part of him taking over with only one thing on its mind. 

Release.

A stuttered grunt escaped him during one particular thrust. Unsure if it was simply because he was nearing his own peak or if it was the way her tongue seemed to undulate along his length each time it passed in and out of her mouth. Vaguely he noted to ask her about it later when she was curled up on his chest and he was making sure she didn’t suffer from any sort of negative sub drop. 

“ _Fuu-uck_ , kitten,” he breathed, eyes slipping shut when he hunched his body over her head. Humping her face almost mindlessly.

“So good… so, so good…,” Kylo mumbled mindlessly, with Rey’s response being unintelligible hums and moans around his cock. 

He was so close, the once blooming pleasure at the base of his spine was not a white hot liquid flame. Licking at the edges of his self control. Worrying away any semblance of a coherent man. Every movement was driven by a primal urge now. 

A few stuttered thrusts later, he drew back once more only to grip her head tight in his hands and drive it forward onto his cock. The head of him buried deep down her throat as it pulsed thick, hot white ropes of cum down it.

His chest rose and fell dramatically with deep pants in an attempt to catch his breath. Everything felt like jello or were completely numb and radiated that strange static like feeling up his bones. Squeezing his eyes shut tight, he loosened his fingers from her head and hair and carefully pulled back. A shaky gasp mingled with a low chuckle when he felt her mouth suction the tip of his dick before releasing him and he opened his eyes to be greeted by mirth lighting up her own.

Unable to resist the pleasure in them, his limbs shakily folded and lowered themselves down until he had joined her completely on the floor. Her face was flushed, that wonderful warm rosy color that graced her skin traveled down her neck to the top of her chest. Her eyes alight and a small smile on her lips when he took her hands in his and raised them to his lips. Kissing her knuckles softly while holding her gaze, he returned her coy smile.

Reaching forward, tucking a few loose strands of sweat matted hair behind her ear. He traced a light thumb across her cheek bone before leaning in to capture her lips with his own in a tender kiss. Taking a gentler route after something so much rougher than they usually took part in. He could feel her smile into the kiss when her lips parted and their tongues met, tasting the salty tang of his own spend that lingered. 

Finally drawing apart with a few lingering pecks and murmured laughter, his limbs were strong enough to draw her into his lap, her legs wrapping around him and his length trapped in between. “Such as good girl deserves to be rewarded,” he murmured, dipping his hand between them until his thumb had sought out her core. He couldn’t help the groan that left him at finding her so _thoroughly_ soaked for him. 

“ _God, Rey!_ ” he breathed, lifting his gaze from her cunt to her hooded hazel eyes, a knowing smirk on her lips.

“Are you _really_ so surprised?” She asks, draping her arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair.

He surged forward, capturing her lips with his own again. Kissing her soundly, his thumb dipped shallowly in and out of her core a few times before dragging that hot slick up between her folds until he reached her clit at the apex. Her hips jerked forward in response, swallowing her gasp while he worked his thumb in slow, firm circles against the bundle of nerves. 

***

Later, nestled on the silk sheets, their naked bodies intertwined under the down comforter, his fingers trailed slowly up and down her back. Following the rises and dips of her spine from the base of her neck to the dimples just above her ass. Lips pressed to the crown of her head, he breathed her in. Slow, deep breaths to reassure himself that she was real. That she was there with him. 

He’d rewarded her repeatedly until the results of her orgasms had soaked the slacks he still wore and began to seep into the hem of his dress shirt. 

And he continued to reward her after that, albeit nonsexually. Gently removing the plug from between her cheeks. Cradling her body against his own in their warm bath. Soothing her tensed limbs while dragging the washcloth gently across her body. He had even massaged along the joints of her jaw. Kylo wasn’t immune to the fact that he was larger than most and he’d just effectively fucked her mouth with little regard. 

Now, with her lithe body pressed to his in the darkness of their room, broken only by the few flickering candles on the nightstands, did he confess his feelings to her sleeping form. Breathing them against the soft, damp strands of her hair before his eyes slid shut and he joined her in the realm of sleep. 


End file.
